1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an end wall arrangement.
2. Description of the Background Art
In some motor vehicles, additional heat shielding plates are used for particularly high-performance engines and diesel engines in order to protect the brake lines and the air conditioning lines for refrigerant and feed and replenishing water. The abovementioned components are typically mounted in an end wall region of the engine compartment. There are numerous components in this respect, serving to shield against high temperatures, in the end wall region of the engine compartment.
DE 10 2004 022 895 A1 discloses a sound-absorbing and planar covering element. The depicted covering element is provided for installation below the engine compartment and is equipped with a service flap which can be opened, for example, for service work (changing the engine oil, etc.). The service flap means that it is unnecessary to remove the entire covering element for service work.
However, a covering element of this type is not suitable or provided for installation on the end wall of an engine.